My love for you can not be expressed in word's
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: three new girl's are coming to south park what will happen to the lives of everyone in south park a story filled with love and excitement. oneshot.My oc's


azmaria POV

mayu:are we there yet~  
coco:please stay wait mayu azmaria is trying her best to drive us to south park _said in a sweet and soft voice  
_azmaria:where almost there just 30 minuts there  
mayu:where so lucky you got your driver's license on your b-day a couple of months ago  
azmaria;well i think where lucky that the owner of the our last orphanage was kind enough to let us have one of her trucks  
coco:yea she was so sweet, i wonder who the old orphanage owner's orphanage owner friend is in south park _said in soft voice_

azmaria:i don't know all i do know is that she said it was a man but he's gay  
mayu;really aren't you into yaoi(boy's love) azmaria  
azmaria;yea but not older men yaoi i'm into teen yaoi aah there so hot it get's all steamy and aah~

_azmaria get's a noesblood from just thinking about __yaoi_

__mayu:keep your eye's on he road azmaria  
azmaria:aah sorry i was in yaoi land again  
coco:oh yay look everyone it's a sign it say's welcome to south park sorry  
mayu:why does it say sorry at the end  
azmaria;becouse this place could be crappy i heard a lot of bad things happen here like kid's dieing,people getting turn into slipy oue gooe monster's  
and and AND GIRL'S DISSAPEARING!

coco,mayu:AAAAAHHH!  
azmaria:i'm kidding i just made that up i bet this place is just a smll town kinda place all nice and quiet and stuff  
coco:o oh okay please don't scare us like that azmaria _soft voice  
_azmaria;yea i'm sorry hay mayu do you have the picture of the orphanage  
mayu:yea are we here  
azmaria:yea if you can see tell me if you see the orphanage

mayu:o-k  
azmaria:...  
coco:...  
mayu:...I SEE IT!  
azmaria:ah god don't shout in my ear mayu  
mayu:sorry but i see it over there drive up alittle more to that pink building  
azmaria:eeew that pink building i hate pink  
mayu:i love it i think it's cute  
coco:it is kinda too pink _soft voice_

azmaria;okay here we are  
mayu:yay!  
coco:it look's like a pink house why is it a house i'v never seen and orphanage like this _soft voice_  
azmaria;oh well grab the bag's i'll knock on the door  
mayu:o-k

_KNOCK KNOCK  
_big gay al:oh my gosh are you the three new girl's staying here oh aren't you just a little cutie pie  
azmaria:um thank you the other 2 are grabbing the bag's from the car ,oh here they come  
coco:hello i'm coco white the girl you are talking to a second ago is azmaria white _soft vaoice_  
mayu:and i'm mayu white

big gay al:oh are you three sister's but you don't look alike  
azmaria:where not really related but where as close as sister's so we took the same last name  
big gay al:well you three are the sweetest little things i have ever seen  
coco:thank you _soft voice_  
big gay al:well come in make your self's right at home sweeties you can use the kitchen if you want to make something to eat and you each have your own room's

azmaria:what happend to the other people?  
big gay al:oh we had only one person his name was pip but uh well he died by mecha stristanders  
azmaria:o oh okay that's um bad  
big gay al:yes so you girl's just unpack your things and then you could explore south park it's vary little so you won't get lost bye~  
azmaria:well i'm going to look for a room  
mayu:me to  
coco:aah wait for me _soft voice_

_so the girl__'s each found a room to there likng and unpacked there thing's azmaria found a purple room and stuffed it with her otake poster's action figuries,cosplay outfit's,and anime game's,coco found a green room and filled it with book's and sketches of drawing's she's made she also put up a pin board and pined picture's of fun time's she's had with mayu and azmaria,mayu found a pink room tipically she stuffed it with stuffed animal's make up and shoe's she fillied it with what every cutsiy girl would fill there room with_

azmaria:hay if you guy's are done with your room's how abot we go outside and cheak south park out  
mayu:ooh i'm done let's go  
coco:me to _soft voice  
_azmaria:well then let's go

_azmaria,coco and mayu walk outside to see a huge crowd of boy's playing foot ball_

azmaria:hey do you guy's want to go over there and say hi  
mayu:YES!  
coco:i i don't know i i'm a little scared _soft voice_  
azmaria:it's okay me and mayu will be right next to you  
coco:o oh kay then  
azmaria:HAY YOU GUY'S OVER THERE PLAYING FOOTBALL  
coco:w what are you doing azmaria _soft voice  
_  
azmaria:calling them over  
cylde:hay who are you we'v never seen you girl's here befor  
azmaria:aah well where new here  
clyde:cool where do you live  
mayu:the orphanige  
craig:oh your orphens  
azmaria:yep

stan;so what are your name's  
azmaria:well i'm azmaria  
mayu:i'm mayu  
coco:a and i i i'm c coco _soft voice  
_stan:hmm cool i'm stan  
kyle:i'm kyle it's nice to meat you  
azmaria:you too  
token;i'm token it's a pleasure to meat you ladies  
mayu;yes the pleasure is all your's

craig:hehe she got you token sup i'm craig*middle finger's*  
azmaria;oh that's lovely*middle finger's with both middle finger's*  
craig:not bad

azmaria;yea whatever  
cartman:i'm cartman but you don't need to know that  
mayu;why?  
cartman:becouse you'l never get a peice of this  
mayu:oh please don't be full of yourself your pretty ugly i only like cute thing's i'm sorry  
cartman:YEA WHATEVER BITCH I'M LEAVING  
azmaria:wow got issuis much  
stan:yea he's a little cry baby he does that all the time don't mind him

tweek:imGHA tweek  
azmaria;why are you so twichy  
craig:he has this little problem where he can't stop twiching his parent's own a coffee place around here  
mayu:really cool,aaw your just sooo cute  
tweek:GHAthank you JESUS  
mayu:thank you jesus?  
craig:it's another one of his problems  
mayu:he is still the most adorible thing on earth

jimmy:hhhhiii yyyyeaaa giirrllss im jjjjimmy  
azmaria:cool sup jimmy  
jimmy:tthhe sky  
azmaria:oh i see your a comedian cool  
jimmy:thank yyyyou  
butter's:um hi ya fella's im un well butter's _rubbing his knuckles together_  
coco;um hi i i'm coco _soft voice rubbling her thumbs together  
_azmaria:sugoy you guy's could be married  
stan:sugoy?  
azmaria:aah sorry it mean's wow in japanese  
stan:oh that's cool

azmaria:th thank you *blush*  
coco,butter's:mmmarried*blush*  
coco:married is going a little far i would'nt mind hanging out with butter's and maybe _soft voice  
_butter's:really people usually say i'm uh well annoying  
coco:i don't think your annoying do you want to maybe hang out tonight_ soft voice_  
butter's:that sounds nice how bout 6:00  
coco:oh okay _soft voice  
_  
azmaria:are you too done having your romantic little moment  
butter's:yes  
azmaia:okay then  
mayu:hmm tweak do you want to hang out to night i think your adorible and i'd like to get to know you  
tweek:GHA really i JESUS like you too  
mayu;really then where do you want to hang out  
tweek:um let's see GHA how about my coffee place  
mayu:okay

azmaria:oh you to mayu really your leaving your sister all by her self to go party with some guy's  
_azmaria noggies both there head's  
_mayu;aah im sorry i's just that tweek is so cute like a little bunnie and i want to get to know him better  
coco:yea butter's is kinda like me and we could talk about the same thing's _soft voice_

stan:well azmaria since your sister's are hanging out with some people how about you hang out with me you can come over to my place and we can play xbox but you probly don't like xbox  
azmaria;what i love xbox i love call of duty and battle field i hate all that girly stuff and going shopping with like a boyfriend i like game's and football i hate pink and girly stuff  
stan:wow your the complete opposite of wendy  
azmaria:who?  
stan;um this girl i use to go out with  
azmaria;oh

kyle:hay if you want to hang out with a girl you don't talk about your ex_  
kyle wispeard to stan  
_azmaria;yea you don't talk about your ex  
kyle:you heard me say that  
mayu:azmaria is know for her super hearing so you can't wispear around her  
kyle:oh*blush*  
azmaria:it's fine don't be emberresed it's not your fault i have super hearing and you where right never talk about your ex

azmaria;i'm going inside for a bit coco,mayu you coming  
coco,mayu;yes  
stan:um i thought we where going to my place  
azmaria;6:oo all three of you boy's come over we'll get ready  
butter's,tweek,stan:okay

_the girl's went_ in side to get ready it the guy's went to there place to get ready too it was 4:56

azmaria:wow you know i never thought that i would be on a date my first day here  
mayu;yea and you know i like tweek's twichyness it's cute  
azmaria;geez you and liking oddball's  
coco:i really like butter's every time i wanted to hang out with a guy they would say i'm notloud enough for them or i was to boring _soft voice_  
azmaria:i think you and butter's make a perfect pair  
mayu:yea a shyxqueit=perfect  
azmaria;i think you mayu and tweek are great together you like coffee he own's a coffee place je's and odd ball you like odd ball's there is no way you could'nt be together  
mayu:you too azmaria you and stan like game's and get embarresed when your thanked and you both are ebons but you died your hair purple now  
azmaria:yea i like him and he is'nt into the i want a cutsey girly gf i want a cool gaming one  
door bell ring's  
coco:hay i think there here _soft voice_

azmaria:COME IN  
stan:k

_the girls come down stairs to see stan in a black t-shirt blue skinny jeans and black sneaker's,tweek in a blue button down shirt and grey skinny jeans with brown sneaker's,butter's in a baby blue shirt with hello kitty on it and green skinny jeans_ and white sneaker's

_the girls are in ,mayu is wearing a white spaggety strap dress with brown sandals with some feather's on it,coco is wearing a pear of white short's and a green floral top with see thrue sleeves,azmaria is wearing a pair of black sinny jeans with claw scratches on them to make them look cool and a silver top that has a black anchore on it with black converse_

mayu:aah tweek i was waiting for you  
_mayu start's to run down the hawl way in down the first step but slips and start's to fall but azmaria runs behind her and chatches her while she fall's down the stairs and does a black flip and lands on the last stan on the first floor_

azmaria:STUPID MAYU YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL YOU COULD'VE HURT YOUSELF!  
mayu:i'm sorry azmaria i 'm sorry  
coco:are you to alright! _loud wisper_  
azmaria:yea but i need you to promise me you'll be careful to night  
mayu:i will  
tweek:come on mayu i'll take you to my coffe shop  
mayu:why aren't you twichy tweek

tweek:well when i drink coffee i stop being all twichy and stuff  
mayu:oh wow that's really cool  
azmaria:bye you to have fun  
mayu,tweek:bye  
butter's:yyou look um uh really pretty coco

coco;um thank you butter's i like the helly kitty you have on your shirt it's cute _soft voice_  
butter's umm so well do you want to uh go to a city woke it's a chinese food place around here  
coco;i would love that butter's_ soft voice_

azmaria:bye you too have fun don't come home to late  
coco;bye  
stan:you really do care about those too don't you  
azmaria;well they have been with me for almost my whole life i have been like there big sister when our parent's died i was there staying strong for them i love those to like there my own vary sister's  
stan;yea you are like the big sister type and when mayu was falling down the stairs and you cought her i thouight that was really cool  
azmaria;t thank you stan*blush*

stan;so do you want to come to my place and play xbox  
azmaria:aah yea okay

_so the girl's headed to where they where supposed to let's take a look at how tweek and mayu's date is going  
_

* * *

_tweek and mayu POV_

tweek:so this is my coffee shop or really my parent's  
mayu;oh wow it's so old fasiond like i love it  
tweek:yea come on inside  
_  
tweek opens the door for mayu  
_  
mayu:thank you  
tweek:dad i brought mayu  
richard:hi mayu i'm tweek's dad do you want some coffee  
mayu:yea i love coffee  
richard:that's great than i think you'd be the perfect girl friend for tweek  
mayu:g girlfriend  
tweek:would you be my girlfriend mayu when i first saw you i fell in love with you at first sight  
mayu;i don't know it's all of a sudden how about we go out and get to know each other a little more  
tweek:you got it i can wait

_so after a couple of months tweek and mayu became girlfriend and boyfriend and soon after they got married and tweek had taken over the tweaks coffe shop they lived a wonderful life together with love and cutseyness with there daugter kiko she ran the shop after her momgot pregnant again geez tweek how many time's are you going to knock her up_

butter's and coco's POV

emplyee:welcome to city woke  
butter's:hello table for to  
employee:alright follow me  
emplayee:here you go and i will bring your food as soon as i can  
coco:thank you _soft voice_  
butter's:so um how are you liking the date so far coco  
coco:it's nice butter's how about you _soft voice_  
butter's:it's nice but better with you here  
coco:butter's *blush* _soft voice_  
employee:here is the food you ordered  
butter's,coco:thank you  
coco:hehehe  
butter's:you have a vary pretty laugh  
coco:thank you butter's you have a vary cute face _soft vocie  
_coco:butter's i think i like you alot more than just friends how do you feel about me_ soft voice  
_butter's how about we go on some more date's so i can get to know you more and find out about you and you about me  
coco:okay_ soft voice_

_so after a few years the too of them got married and had a son named mark and they lived in a beautiful home together with there golden retriver honey they lived by the beach and had fun everyday in the sun  
_

* * *

__stan and azmaria POV

stan:so where here my parent's are gone so let me start the xbox up and we can play call of duty modern warfare  
azmaria;wow cool you got that game sweet  
stan:yea hay to make the game more intersting how about we make a bet  
azmaria;okay  
stan;alright if i win you have to give me a kiss  
azmaria;wh what fine then if i win you hae to call cartman and say to him i love you cartman please marry me  
stan;WHAT but all i said was you have to kiss me  
azmaria;yea well i kiss mean's alot to a girl and it would be my first kiss *blush*  
stan:want me to make it so it's not your first kiss any more  
azmaria:how?  
stan:like this _smooch_  
_and azmaria was pulled into a long passinat kiss_  
stan:i love you azmaria  
azmaria:i love you too stan

_and that night both stan and azmaria had a wonderful passinot time and soon after they got married and azmaria had twins one was named maria and the other stanjr  
stan,azmaria,and there kid's lived in the mountines by a lake and lived a wonderful passiont life together with there too wonderfull kids_

well every one i hoped you enjoyed this one shote please keep reading my other storys-kimi  



End file.
